


My Way Back Home

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Plot Twists, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Inspired by the song "My Way Back Home" by SHAUN.





	My Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not like my more recent postings, but I was listening to some new dance music and felt inspired to write a happier, lighter story. 
> 
> I don't plan on stopping the angsty stuff anytime soon, so don't worry. I have another sick fic and even an actual case fic (eep!) in the works, but I needed a break from all the Winchester angst. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this brief fluffy reprieve.

“Aiden? Kenzie? Anyone home?” Maci stopped at the door and frowned when no one answered. It was only four so Mackenzie shouldn’t be at ballet yet. She toed off her heels on the tiled floor and peeked into the living room. There were rumpled blankets on the couch and a few stuffed toys sitting on the floor watching the movie still playing on the large tv. Maci smiled softly. Her daughter hated to leave her toys alone. 

_ “I can’t just leave them in the toy box, Mama! Kaiser is afraid of the dark!”   _ Aiden and Maci found various stuffed animals throughout the house on a daily basis. She chuckled and made her way through the empty dining room and into the kitchen. The usual mess greeted her and she sighed. Aiden was an amazing father to her four-year-old, but sometimes he got a little too caught up in entertaining Kenzie and forgot about clean up.  Maci ignored the mess and checked the garage. Yup, Aiden’s Cadillac was still in the garage, as was the Ferrari they never touched, and his beloved custom motorcycle. 

The only stereotypical aspect of her millionaire boyfriend’s life was his need for speed. He had replaced his ‘sexy bachelor looking for a lay’ car, a ruby red Viper, with the cream-colored Cadillac when Maci and her daughter moved in almost five months ago.  Maci had been beyond shocked when Aiden picked them up for dinner in the new car. He had made sure to choose a roomier luxury model with a large backseat so there was room for Kenzie’s car seat. 

She shut the door to the garage and checked the entire downstairs but found no sign of either her boyfriend or her daughter. However, at the bottom of the staircase, she stopped. She could hear faint music coming from upstairs. Aiden usually chose to work after Mackenzie was asleep, but maybe today her nap ran long? She hurried up the stairs and followed the music to Aiden’s office. Maci smiled at the sight before her and leaned against the door jamb to watch for a few minutes. 

A dark-haired man dressed in faded blue jeans and a t-shirt was dancing in his chair with a bouncy redhead in his lap. Aiden was wearing his ‘at-home’ headphones. While he usually carried his sparkly white ones with metal studs to his gigs, he donned the black ones that Kenzie had covered with Hello Kitty stickers when he was home. 

“Okay, Kenz, you ready?” Her daughter gave him a big smile and nodded. He reached over to the computer and pulled the headphone jack out. Upbeat dance music filled the air as the song he was working on played. Mackenzie jumped up on his lap and he laughed while supporting her so she wouldn’t fall off. Maci smiled at their antics and clapped when the song finished. Aiden turned to her out of breath, “Oh, hey babe! How was work?” 

“Not bad. Although I think I prefer the atmosphere here.” Maci’s grin got even bigger when her little girl climbed off of Aiden’s lap and barrelled towards her. “Hi, baby girl. Were you having fun helping Aiden with work?” Kenzie nodded and made grabby hands until Maci bent down and picked her up. She hid her face in her daughter’s hair when she felt a slight pain at the motion. 

“Not going to be able to do that much longer, are you?” Aiden winked at her, then got up and walked over to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” 

“Seriously, though, Mace. The doc said you would have to take it easy starting around six months and that’s in like two weeks.” Maci sighed and hugged Kenzie a little tighter. Aiden offered her a sad smile and then placed a hand on her rounded belly. 

Ever since the doctor revealed they were expecting twins, Maci had worried about how Mackenzie was going to react. Surprisingly, her little girl was beyond excited to have two brothers. In the last month the doctor had advised Maci and Aiden that due to her high-risk status, Maci had to limit her activity and follow strict weight regulations. Regulations that would soon prevent her from carrying Kenzie around or holding her unless Maci was seated. 

Aiden kneeled down in front of his girlfriend and pushed her shirt up slightly so he could kiss the bare skin of her baby bump. Of course, when he did that, Mackenzie squirmed until she was let down and could kiss it as well. “Gonna say hi to your brothers, sweetie?” He lifted her up onto one propped knee and smiled when the little girl placed her ear to her mother’s belly. Kenzie glanced up at him and smiled when a tiny foot pushed against her face. She giggled even as Aiden saw Maci wince.  His girlfriend had explained to him recently that the skin on her tummy was sensitive and when one of the boys kicked, it was actually painful. 

“Why don’t we go downstairs and you can decide what to eat for dinner. Then maybe Mommy will join us and we can finish your movie.” Kenzie nodded so hard and fast Aiden was surprised her head didn’t fly off. 

Maci placed one hand on her lower back and offered the other to her daughter. “C’ mon, baby. Let’s let Aiden finish his work while we look through the menus.” 

Aiden chuckled to himself as they left the room. One of the few things that hadn’t changed since the girls moved in was his eating habits. He had quite the collection of take-out menus. Back when he was a bachelor, he avoided cooking because he was busy with gigs or travel, but now he chooses it because it is convenient, even with a picky four-year-old and a pregnant girlfriend who gags at the sight of marshmallows. 

He plugs his headphones back in and swings around to the computer to check his emails. There are a few job offers and a few congratulatory messages from his friends. The last five and a half months had been a blur. Aiden still woke up sometimes in the middle of the night, heart-racing, thinking Maci and Mackenzie, his life with them was all a dream. He panics until he finally sees Maci’s large belly rising and falling as she snores next to him. 

If someone had come up to Aiden five years ago and told him that he would be a father he would have humored them by nodding along. If they said that he would have not one, but  _ three  _ kids? He would have out-right laughed in their face. But he here was. Thirty-three years old, a successful DJ with a growing family and feeling happy, content even. 

Aiden finished adding the changes he had decided on while playing with Kenzie to his newest track and then headed downstairs. He was greeted by two round bottoms swaying back and forth as the girls perused the menus. He walked up behind Maci and slid his arms around until his fingers slid between hers on the counter. He gently kissed her neck and then inquired about dinner. 

“So what did you ladies decide on?” Kenzie giggled behind her small hands and he chuckled as well before leaning forward so his cheek rested against Maci’s. 

“We ordered pizza.” 

“Oh.” He offered Mackenzie a smile when she looked at him with excitement in her blue eyes and tried to hide his disappointment. Aiden used to love ordering pizza before the girls moved in. He ordered so often that the employees actually added a new item to the menu in his honor. Aiden’s Favorite consisted of a deep dish meat lover’s dream with extra cheese. They baked it like that for half the time, then added on peppers, onions, olives, and extra pepperoni before adding even more cheese and baking it the rest of the way. It came out crispy on the bottom, gooey inside, and the veggies still slightly crunchy on top. But once Maci and Mackenzie moved in, his ‘normal’ order became two large pizzas. One with just cheese and olives, and the other a veggie lover’s with tomatoes, onions, peppers, mushrooms, jalapeno, and of course, more olives.  

“You want something else? I can always call them back and cancel the cheese, pepperoni, and  Aiden’s Favorite pizzas I ordered?” Maci turned around in his arms and smirked. Aiden leaned in and kissed her. “I guess that’s a no on an order change, then?” She laughed and turned away to place the menus back into the drawer. His good mood was shattered by a small sniffle followed by a whimper. 

“Oh, Kenz. It’s okay, baby.” Aiden crouched down so he was at the little girl’s level and wipe a tear from her cheek. “Mommy was just joking. We’re still having pizza.” She looked at him with bright blue eyes before holding up her fist and sticking her pinky finger out. Aiden smiled and curled his large pinky around hers. “Pinky promise.”

Mackenzie gave him a timid smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maci stood to the side and observed Aiden pick her daughter up and carry her into the living room. She followed behind them and then settled onto the big couch. She lied down and placed a pillow under her head and another two around her swollen middle. As soon as she was situated, Aiden laid down behind her and wrapped one large arm around her. Mackenzie sat in front of them on her mini chaise lounge. Aiden had bought it for her two weeks after they moved in. Maci claimed the toddler-sized furniture was ridiculous, but Aiden couldn’t pass it up. Mackenzie loved it. Whenever they had a movie night, she could be found snuggled on the small pink-fur covered lounge with King Kaiser, her stuffed lion, and Miss Muffie, a small elephant wearing a pink tutu and a tiara. 

Aiden had to get up about fifteen minutes into The Jungle Book to pay for the pizza and when he got back to the living room he was struck by such a strong feeling of love for the two girls in the room that he had to pause for a minute. Maci was stroking her hand through her daughter’s hair while Mackenzie chattered about the movie. He stood there for a good minute wondering how in the hell he had been so lucky to find them. He set the pizza boxes on the table behind the large sectional and joined his family.   

**Author's Note:**

> See? Definitely not my usual. Hope you still enjoyed it though!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> Stay tuned for my very first SPN case fic featuring lots of Dean whump and worried Sammy :)


End file.
